The MSG Saga
Major Scout Guy Saga (Of Sorts) (A.K.A MSG Saga) is an ongoing youtube series created by Youtuber Shirosaki97 and collaborated on by Youtubers Sariskhan a1nd ShermanZAtank. Overview, Cast and Plot The Major Scout Guy Saga (Of Sorts) is about a former TF2 Freak Hunter gone rouge, Major Scout Guy and his companion TelroSpy , overcome an evil Vagineer and the tragic Vagispy in a battle of wits and strength. They also aid their allies in their struggles against their enemies. Major and Telro have been an invaluable asset to Cyborneer and his team of Australium protectors and Major has been involved in a bigger matter that he doesn't even know about yet. Main Cast Episode 1 Major Scout Guy is in Koth_Harvest relaxing when a RED Vagineer appears seemingly out of nowhere, the Vagineer and Major compete in a short but intense battle where Major shows off all of his arsenal and abilities, after a while the Vagineer claims the upper hand, both combatants give it there all and with luck on his side Major emerges Victorious. This video is the debut of Major Scout Guy Episode 2 A few days later, Major is in the same place as he was after he fought the Vagineer, looking over Koth_Harvest when he spots a considerable amount of Australium near a building, Major goes in to claim it himself, just then a spy clad in black (who unbeknownst to Major is CyborSpy) confronts him, the partake in a intense, quick battle but finally CyborSpy gets defeated by the scout and is seemingly knocked out, unbeknownst to Major though, a drone sneaks up on him to try and assassinate him, but fortunately, Cyborneer saves Major as CyborSpy retreats. Later, after the introductions have been done, Cyborneer gives Major a australium imbued slug round upgrade, and also becomes him ally. This is the Debut of both Cyborneer and CyborSpy and Major Scout Guy's debut in the Cyborneer Series Episode 3 The RED Vagineer that Major fought beforehand is in Arena_Ravine, the Vagineer that Major fought incapacitates a BLU Spy (who would later go on to be Vagispy), just as Vagineer is seemingly ready to finish the spy off, TelroSpy informs Major of whats going on, Major intercepts the Vagineer just in time as a very brief fight ensues, in a very short time the Vagineer easily overpowers a shocked Major , TelroSpy teleports in and stalls the Vagineer long enough to retreat with Major. After the fight, the Vagineers arm (which was previously recovering) fully regenerates as he looks at it silently. This video is the debut for TelroSpy Episode 4 The BLU Spy that the Vagineer was attacking cry of pain alerts the Vagineer of his presence once again, the Vagineer, who is approaching the injured spy now, cries out, turning the spy into the dreaded Vagispy, TelroSpy teleports back into the area where Major fought the Vagineer and meets VagiSpy and fights the infected Spy in a brief fight. This video is the debut of the BLU Vagispy in the Saga Episode 5 - 1st Climax This episode starts off with the heroes and protagonists of their own series, Cyborneer and CyborHeavy receiving an anonymous tip=off about a large cache of australium on ctf_doublecross, the two enthusiasts, unable to resist the prize, go to doublecross to investigate, then while they are checking, they are seemingly ambushed by CyborSpy and one of his drone soldiers, the two protagonists get ready to fight when CyborMedic launches a surprise attack on them, he absorbs the australium cache, making his power levels boost to much higher levels than any of the other combatants, CyborHeavy attempts to intercept CyborMedic, but it is to no avail as CyborMedic absorbs CyborHeavy's attack and throws him onto the lower tracks, where several soldier drones are waiting to ambush him. Meanwhile Cyborneer tries to hold his own to CyborMedic, but the crazed medic is too powerful for him and overwhelms him easily, CyborMedic summons his claymore to finish Cyborneer off once and for all when Major and Telro get to the scene just in time to shoot CyborMedic in the back, Major orders TelroSpy to help CyborHeavy out, which Telro complies too, he teleports away to the aid of him, while Major is taunting CyborMedic though, CyborSpy decides to join in the fray and points his gun at Major's head, then Cyborneer jumps in and knocks CyborSpy back, saving Major. Then CyborMedic summons his ubersaw's which Major dodges with relative ease, CyborMedic, with a smile on his face, redirects the saws and fires them at Major, who just barely dodges them again, he shoots CyborMedic with the australium slug rounds, damaging him, but CyborMedic manages to turn his scattergun into australium. Major, needing help calls for TelroSpy and CyborHeavy, who have just took out all of the drones, TelroSpy teleports himself and heavy to Major, heavy, being strong headed as usual, charges in and gets knocked back accordingly, Major, seeing as he has no other choice activates his power boost while CyborHeavy gathers all of his strength, they both attack CyborMedic, effectively incapacitating him. Meanwhile, CyborSpy has the upper-hand on Cyborneer and manages to sneak behind him and is ready to backstab him, but just in time TelroSpy manages to backstab CyborSpy by throwing his knife at him. Believing both of the enemies to be dead, the 4 heroes start to celebrate, only to find out that both of their bodies have disappeared. This is the debut of both CyborMedic and CyborHeavy in the saga, despite CyborHeavy's voice being prevalent in the second episode. Episode 6 After the climatic battle between Cyborneer, CyborHeavy, Telro, Major, CyborSpy and CyborMedic, Major decides to take a rest near what seems to be an abode in ctf_doublecross, he is then ambushed by Dr. Schadenfreude who takes control of him. Schadenfreude sends Major out to assassinate Orangeman, his best friend, at first Orangeman is happy to see his former commander and friend, however, Major, who is in a rage about his past events that Schadenfreude is manipulating confronts Orangeman, stating he is a freak, they then partake in a brisk battle where throughout Major has the upper-hand because of Orangeman's denial of what is happening, partway through Major forces Orangeman to use a latent power of some sort, a shield, but even this proves ineffective when Major shatters it. As Orangeman is on the brink of defeat, Soldine comes to assist and knocks out Major. While unconscious Major remembers his memories of training with Orangeman and starts to realise that not all of him memories are bad. Because of this he breaks free of Schadenfreude's hypnosis, however, knowing that staying in the vicinity would case more trouble, Major uses his powerboost yet again to make an escape, leaving a bemused Soldine and Orangeman in his wake. This is the debut of Soldine, Orangeman and Dr.Schadenfreude in the saga, as well as Major's debut in the Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg. Episode 7 Despite suffering from his excess use of his power boost ability in the past month, Major agrees to train CyborScout, Cyborneer's new recruit in the way of army combat, from the get-go Major pushes CyborScout to her limits and in a meager week, improvements are being seen, Major and TelroSpy decide that CyborScout should have a day off, and they all go to Gravelpit to rest, unbeknownst to them though a mercenary known asSavior, hired by CyborSpy is looking upon them from a window, and Savior is ordered to kill Major and kidnap CyborScout. At the gravelpit, MSG and Telro are talking about how far CyborScout has gone, while she sleeps in the shade, when Savior makes his move, he announces himself to them and uses a flashbang grenade to disorient Major, while Major is stunned Savior moves in and shoots him point blank with the shotgun, rendering him unconscious. Telro, outraged, goes to attack but is shocked Savior is already bearing upon CyborScout, who was also disoriented from the flash, Telro teleports in front of her just in time to block Saviors attack, and then using all his strength, rips off Saviors cross com eyepiece, stunning and damaging him and teleports himself and Savior to an unknown location, CyborScout then takes Major back to the hideout, patches him up and calls Cyborneer for help, while CyborSpy tries to contact Savior again, only to find out that he is not there. This video is the debut of Savior and CyborScout in the MSG Saga. Episode 8 Following the events from the last episode, Cyborneer, along with Johann Van Windhoek, the head docter of teufort hospital, got to MSG and CyborScout's location, Windhoek managed to save Major's waning life just in time, while Cyborneer and Windhoek celebrated, Major woke up, confused, he asked CyborScout where TelroSpy was, CyborScout told him the news that she thought that Telro sacrificed himself to save her and Major. Major, in a fit of rage, used his completly healed body (muscles included) and smashed up the table in front of him. Cyborneer, concerned, went to the gravelpit where the trio was attacked, he found Telro's hat, along with Savior's cross com communicator next to it, with CyborSpy on the other end, still trying to get hold of him, Cyborneer, thinking quick, hacked in the the communicator's wavelength and threatened CyborSpy saying that he will kill him the next time he finds him, CyborSpy jeers at Cyborneer and disconnects from his communicator. This is the debut of Johann Van Windhoek in the Saga, however, it is unlikely he will make an appearance in the series again. Episode 9 In Cp_Coldfront, the RED Vagineer who Major Scout Guy beat and got beaten by has been training and preparing for a plot, he had grew in power since his last scuffle with his prey and has stolen dead Vagineer bodies to mutate his own deformed DNA, the video starts with the RED Vagineer battling another RED Vagi, while the lesser Vagi put up a valiant effort, the RED Vagineer easily won and killed the other vagineer. Later, in the Vagi's base, the RED Vagi (with the VagiSpy observing) took some of the dead Vagi's DNA and injected it into himself, this caused a massive mutation where the RED vagi became an ORG one, the concerned VagiSpy spoke out, triggering the new ORG Vagineer to laugh manically. Episode 10 - 2nd Climax Back at Major's base, Cyborneer and CyborScout look over him mulling over previous events, just as they do this though, the newly created ORG Vagineer appears with his right hand man VagiSpy, he orders VagiSpy to finish off CyborScout while the Vagi deals with Cyborneer himself. While Cyborneer holds his own and even manages to deal damage to the Vagineer, he starts losing the upper hand because he is concerned about CyborScout, given she really hasn't battled all that much, as Cyborneer gets pushed back by the Vagi's fired limb he hears 4 gunshots, turning around he sees that CyborScout has successfully defended herself against VagiSpy, while this fills Cyborneer with relief, the Vagineer is filled with anger, in a fit of rage he manages to knock Cyborneer out in one hit, showing off his improved power, the Vagi turns to CyborScout, ready to kill her, when Major finally wakes up and throws the Vagineer across the room. He tells CyborScout to take care of Cyborneer, who is slipping in and out of consciousness, while Major takes on the Vagi in Hand-to-Hand combat. As the fight starts the Vagi immediately gains the upper-hand, and while Major lands a hit on it, the Vagi is unfazed, while the Vagi's hit, severely hurt Major. Wanting the fight to be over quick, Major utilises his new and improved power boost, while his arms gained muscle as usual, his entire body seemed to grow also, which startled CyborScout. The two charged at each other, but unlike their previous encounter, Major seemed to be superior in strength, sending the Vagineer across the room. The Vagi, who was in visible pain, could only just barely stand up from the attack, while still inconspicous, the VagiSpy attacked Major (Who was also feeling a bit tired) from behind, knocking him to the floor. The VagiSpy used his hypersonic scream to stun the two Cybors and managed to escape with the Vagineer. Later, after the 3 of them recovered, Cyborneer had a talk with Major (who was completely serious throughout the event) about TelroSpy, the subject visibly hurt Major, who still thought it was hit fault his subordinate and freind was gone, Cyborneer, his patience running thin, said that Major was a sad display, which shocked Major, meanwhile Cyborneer just chucked and said that Telro wouldn't of died so easily, which Major agrees on and seems to become happier, the two handshake while CyborScout happily watches them. Meanwhile the two Vagi's lament over their loss, the Vagineer obviously mad. Episode 11 The ORG Vagineer and Vagispy headed back to their base after their loss at Major's base. While Vagispy was trying to re-assure him, the Vagineer, losing his patience, utilised it's laser beams (which is did not know about beforehand) which visibly shocked Vagispy, the ORG Vagineer thought of an idea he could do with this new power, chuckling to himself. Outside of his base, a PRL Vagineer was leading a group of 3 RED Vagi's. The ORG Vagineer managed to intercept the group before they could leave, saying that the RED Vagi's should join him if they want to live, the PRL Vagi, not standing for this, interfered before the ORG Vagi could win them over, instigating a fight. Without warning the ORG Vagi immediately started fighting, blasting the PRL Vagi off it's feet, he got up, and attempted to use his Venom Vomit, the ORG Vagi dodged just in time, marveling at the power of the attack, at that point the ORG Vagi utilised his Eye Lasers and managed to cause the PRL Vagineer to explode due to a reactiong with the lasers and the venom the PRL Vagi had stored inside him. Seeing that the ORG Vagi was the stronger fighter, ergo, the stronger leader, the RED Vagi's swore their allegiance to their new leader. Delighted the ORG Vagi came back to his base to present Vagispy with his new "army". Episode 12 Having fully recovered, Major decides to train up for his future battles by hunting targets (possible TF2 Freaks) at large, as he used to back in the HECU, while he is on his hunt, he is confronted by no other than CyborMedic's robot slave CyborPyro, the pyro immediately attacks major, knocking him off the containers he was standing on, the robot jumps down and a small fight ensues, CyborPyro and Major seem to be on equal terms, dodging each others attacks, withstanding attacks and dealing attacks with near equal power, CyborPyro during the fight gets shot down by Major's australium slug rounds twice, but weirdly it has little effect on it, Major, figuring out him slug rounds are not enough, waits until CyborPyro strikes at him, and then shoots him with his electrical shells, which incapacitates CyborPyro (as he is 100% robotic), after the fight, Major looks down on the cyborg, wondering who could of sent it, while a shadowy figure watches him in the background. Episode 13 After Major's battle with the Robot Scout while helping Cyborneer defend themselves against the horde of super powered robots, Major decides to train up more, knowing about the tough and stressful challanges up ahead, he calls Cyborneer and CyborHeavy over to help him in training. Part way through the training, while Major was using CyborHeavy as a weight to strengthen his legs up, CyborHeavy's heavy body was too much for Major to handle, through unknown means, Major managed to throw CyborHeavy across the room, all while emitting steam from his body. Afterwards, after asking CyborHeavy if he was okay, both of the Cybor's depart, leaving Major to think of what he can do with his new power. List of Episodes 1. Introducing Major Scout Guy 2. CyborSpy Encounters Major Scout Guy 3. The Confrontation: Part 1 4. Confrontation Part 2: TelroSpy vs VagiSpy 5.The Cyborshowdown 6. Friend or Foe? 7. CyborScout's Training 8.Desperate Times 9. The Mutation 10.Confrontation 3 11.The Gathering 12.MSG vs CyborPyro 13.Major's new ability Trivia The series initially only meant to have 1 climax, at the end where Major fought the Vagineer, this changed when the author of the series, Shirosaki97, decided to collaborate with numerous other youtubers, a number of 15 episodes is now scheduled to be the end of the saga. Originally Shirosaki97's second TF2 Freak, EnGeR was supposed to make an appearence in Major's second confrontation with the Vagineer, but this was scrapped and TelroSpy was made to replace him. Category:YouTube videos